Taking Over Me
by KuramaandHieiever
Summary: (songfic) Kenshin has died, and everyone's left Kaoru, but when she leaves the dojo to clear her head, her mind overflows with memories. Just how much can she take before she dies of hearbreak? {ONE-SHOT}


**Summary**: _(songfic) Kenshin has died, and everyone's left Kaoru, but when she leaves the dojo to clear her head, her mind overflows with memories. Just how much can she take before she dies of hearbreak?_

**A/N**: _You may want to note that I'm not that familiar with the show since CN decided to take it off. But I do have the first five mangas, so that'll be my reference, I suppose. I hope you enjoy. Please review if you have the time._

NOTE:

_Kaoru's thoughts or lyrics_

**_"Kenshin's words (in the past)"_**

_"Kaoru's thoughts and words (in the past)"_

Note that these are direct quotes from the mangas.

**[sigh]** _These authoress notes are _way_ too long, but I also wanted to let you know that Kenshin is dead...turn back now, or forever hold your peace. And this is dedicated to YukiAngel28, who will also get another dedicated fic to herself for being the first to win the contest in my profile _:)

------------------------------------------------------------

**Taking Over Me**

------------------------------------------------------------

Y_ou don't remember me, but I remember you_

_I lie awake and try so hard not to think of you_

_But who can decide what they dream?_

_And dream I do_

------------------------------------------------------------

I woke up, panting for breath.

I looked around the dojo, "Ken-"

And that's when I realized that they weren't here anymore. Not Yahiko, not Sano, and not...

_...Kenshin._

Yahiko was gone. One day, after not coming back from working at Akabeko, we'd assumed that he'd run away, perhaps gone with Tsubame...such a stupid kid...throwing his life away for love.

Sano had left soon after that, not seeing reason to stay, though he still visited sometimes (that freeloader). Dr. Genzai, of course, still came frequently, bringing along Ayame and Suzume, and sometimes even Megumi-san, who couldn't keep her eyes and hands off of Kenshin, would visit...that is, until...

...Kenshin was killed...or at least, that's what they told me, saying he was found dead near the river where we'd once talked during the threat of Jin-e. They even showed me the body, but...

I didn't believe it...and I wouldn't believe it. He had to be alive. No one could defeat Kenshin_-no one..._

He had to be out there somewhere. After waking up and once again finding him not there next to me, I knew I had to search for him.

_He can't be gone...I know he's out there..._

------------------------------------------------------------

_I believe in you_

_I'll give up everything just to find you_

_I have to be with you to live, to breathe,_

_You're taking over me_

------------------------------------------------------------

Pulling on my old and worn-out kimono, I ran outside, not caring that the rain was falling heavily. I believe I heard someone-or something-calling out to me...

**_"Kaoru-dono..."_**

I only ran faster, covering my ears, trying to block out the all to familiar voice. The rain continued to pour, and it mixed with my tears as I soon collapsed from exhaustion, and lay on the ground near the river...the place where they said he...died...

_How could you just abandon me like this? Why didn't you tell me you were going? Why?_

------------------------------------------------------------

_Have you forgotten all I know and all we had?_

_You saw me mourning my love for you, and touched my hand..._

_I knew you loved me then_

------------------------------------------------------------

Taking short breaths, I felt a memory resurfacing in my mind, and I distinctly remembered the time _he_ left for Kyoto....and how _he_ only said goodbye to me.

That memory quickly faded, and another came about...the memory of when Jin-e was after Kenshin...wanting to spill the blood of Hitokiri Battosai.

**_"This one can never defeat Jin-e...wihle protecting someone else."_**

_"I'd rather be in danger...than be alone again!"_

And then, memories of his face, and his words all flashed through my mind, filling my eyes with even more tears.

**_"This one is but a rurouni...a swordsman traveling with no destination."_**

**_"A sword is a weapon. Whatever pretty names you give it, swordsmanship is a way to kill. She speaks as one who has never bloodied her hands. Kaoru-dono maintains a sweet naive lie..."_**

_"Rurouni..."_

_**"But in the face of such awful truth...the naive lie she tells is so much better."**_

**_"This one is weary from traveling. As a rurouni, one never knows when or where one will be off to next..."_**

The voices echoed, becoming louder with each passing second.

------------------------------------------------------------

_I believe in you_

_I'll give up everything just to find you_

_I have to be with you to live, to breathe,_

_You're taking over me_

------------------------------------------------------------

It was becoming harder to breathe, and the river didn't seem very calm, but I cautiously got to my feet, and gaining my balance, I sat at the river's edge, listening to my rapid heartbeat pounding in my ears.

------------------------------------------------------------

_I look in a mirror and see your face_

_If I look deep enough..._

_So many things inside that are just like you are, taking over_

------------------------------------------------------------

I stared at the water, and the memories returned, flooding my mind and heart, while I saw _his_ face in the water, "Kenshin!" I reached forward, trying to touch his face.

And just as quickly as he appeared, he vanished.

"N-no...come back...Kenshin..."

**_"...To save Kaoru-dono...I will once again become the Hitokiri..."_**

_"No!! Don't...go back there...don't...become a Hitokiri..."_

------------------------------------------------------------

_I believe in you_

_I'll give up everything just to find you_

_I have to be with you to live, to breathe_

_You're taking over me_

------------------------------------------------------------

Instantly, the thoughts of _him_ vanished, leaving nothing behind but sorrow. I cried my eyes dry, and I longed to stop the never ending tears from falling and my broken heart from stopping.

Sniffling, I got up again, tripping over rocks and twigs as I returned to the dojo. The weather only got worse, as I hugged myself tight to keep warm.

_I'll find you, Kenshin...I won't believe that you're gone. You can't be...you....can't...._

------------------------------------------------------------

_I believe in you_

_I'll give up everything just to find you_

_I have to be with you to live, to breathe_

_You're taking over me..._

------------------------------------------------------------

**A/N**: _Like it? Hate it? Well, ya know, I can't see you nodding or shaking your head through the screen, so kindly review...but I don't need to tell you, do I? You already know that, don't you?_


End file.
